Adon Ohmsford
Jocelyn Ohmsford lived in a border village, whose name was lost in conquest. She was fifteen when the Skullcrush clan burned her village. She hid but could not escape her fate. An orc captain found her in the village and took his prize of conquest right there, the blood of her family and friends not even dried. The orc left her to die of the wounds he had caused, but the gods had different ideas for her. A cleric named Boris and his traveling companion, Massani Morlock, found her and nursed her back to health and found the young woman was with child. They took the woman to a village named Sheafdale where she bought a farm with her family's savings, all that was left of her old life. Boris stayed with her till she had the child. Being a half orc himself, he wanted to prepare her for the birth of her child. He knew that some mothers could not handle the mark of the beast when the half bloods are born, but to his surprise, he had never seen someone so happy. "His name is Adon....Adon Ohmsford. Aren't his eyes beautiful I see great things in them eyes there....." '' ''-Jocelyn Ohmsford '' Adon Ohmsford, named after his great grandfather, was born a healthy young boy, his skin a pale pink just as his mothers and hair of brown. His only mark that he received from his father was the large tusk and his slightly larger build. After his third name day, a chronic eye infection in his left eye began plaguing the child, but no other health problems worried the child. His mother struggled to keep their farm; unwilling to take a suitor, but when Adon came to age he used his strength to help provide so his mother could rest after her hard life. Adon worked on every farm in the village of Sheafdale and unloaded for the local tavern. A copper at a time, he made sure his mother would not have to work anymore. Adon was raised to pray to Pelor, everyday when the sun rose and set, Adon fell to his knees and made prayers to the light. Then that day came when his home, his friends, and his mother was taken from him. On his holy day,in front of his holy warriors. and his devote followers his home was ransacked and burned, his mother killed. Adon was never the same. Over the next couple of years a voice crept in to his and one word kept echoing in his sleep..... "...conquest..." He spent the next years in seclusion trying to fight back the voice and the urges of his bestial blood. '"...Conquest..."' '' The voice crept in and he trained his body to be a living weapon. ''"...CONQUEST..." '' He let the voice in and felt the power surge through him. A holy power ran through his body, his spear an extension of his arm, and want for one thing... ''"...CONQuest..." ......but every once in awhile when things get dire a warm voice sneaks in and reminds him of home......''